wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodmoon Legion
The Bloodmoon Legion is a Chapter of Loyalist Space Marines originating from the Dark Angels. Hailing from the Cursed Founding, the Bloodmoon Legion maintains very close ties with the radical wings of the Emperor's Holy Inquisition and shares many of the radical views their allies have. As a crusading Chapter, the Bloodmoon Legion lives to serve the Imperium of Man and the God Emperor of Mankind in any means possible, no matter how unsavory... Although listed as one of the lucky Chapters to have survived the Cursed Founding without any severe curses, the truth is that the curse haunting the Bloodmoon Legion has been hidden by the Inquisition in a pact made between them and the Bloodmoon Legion where the Chapter agreed to serve the radical wings of the Inquisition to conceal their dark defections. Called the "Dark Devouring," the gene-curse effecting the Bloodmoon Legion is one that causes any and all Bloodmoon Legionnaires to constantly crave flesh so much so that some of them may kill simply to dine upon the flesh of their victims in a brutal and unsavory fashion. To conceal this curse, the Bloodmoon Legion struck the aforementioned deal with the Inquisition but also opted to specialize in close-quarters combat and work alone as much as they can. Having their base of operations set in the wasteland of a Feral World called Laralia Prime, the Bloodmoon Legion hunts the Fallen Angels like the rest of the Unforgiven while crusading against the enemies of man with a fiery vengeance in their hearts. The Chapter also regularly returns to Laralia Prime to satisfy their vile curse far away from the watchful eye of the Imperium of Man. Although originally lacking in their hunt for the Fallen, a Chapter war now known as the Bloodied Heresy made the Chapter realize their follies and return to being active members in the hunt for the Fallen and saw the forming of the Moritats, Bloodmoon Legionnaires who have fully given themselves to the Dark Devouring. History The Bloodmoon Legion is a Dark Angels Successor Chapter from the 21st "Cursed" Founding. The 21st Founding, known also as the "Cursed" Founding", took place in 991.M35, on the cusp of the 36th Millennium, shortly before the start of the Age of Apostasy. The focus of the 21st Founding for the Adeptus Mechanicus was perfecting and removing the existing, identified deficiencies in flawed Adeptus Astartes gene-seed, and ultimately the production of new and improved Primarch-like Space Marines as part of what was called "Project Homo Sapiens Novus." Unfortunately, the Adeptus Mechanicus' Genetors proved far less skilled in the genetic sciences than the Emperor of Mankind, and their efforts resulted in the development of seriously flawed gene-seed that was used to craft the organ implants for the new Chapters. Matters pertaining to the exact nature of the 21st Founding have long since become shrouded in myth. The various dark ends that have befallen many of this Founding's Chapters have entered it into the lore of the Inquisition and the Space Marines alike as the so-called "Cursed Founding," and with good reason. Many now consider those Chapters created under its auspices as tainted from their very birth. One of these Chapters was the Bloodmoon Legion, created from the gene-line of the secretive yet venerable Dark Angels Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. Although recorded as a Chapter free of the Founding's taint, the Bloodmoon Legion was far from being free of the Cursed Founding's taint. Although their organs remained free, they themselves were not. The curse haunting the Bloodmoon Legion, called the "Dark Devouring" by those aware of it, caused the Astartes of the Chapter to constantly have an insatiable craving for flesh. This craving was so severe that some Bloodmoon Legionnaires would opt out to killing friend or foe simply to satiate their hunger. To prevent this curse from being found by the Imperium at large, the Bloodmoon Legion struck a deal with the Imperial Inquisition. So long as the Bloodmoon Legion worked alongside the radical wings of the Inquisition, the Inquisition would do everything in their power to hide the Dark Devouring from all. The Bloodied Heresy Before the 37th Millenium, the Bloodmoon Legion, although a part of the Unforgiven, were lacking in their hunt for the Fallen. They believed that hunting the Fallen, no matter what, came second to their current objective at hand and would seek to kill the Fallen they went after rather than interrogating them. This way of acting eventually came back to bite the Bloodmoon Legion as one day almost half of the Chapter, unexpectedly, fired upon their brethren while the entire Chapter was in Laralia Prime for the Chapter's thousand and eighth birthday. Although initially thought of as a simple rebellion, the truth was realized when the loyalist Bloodmoon Legionnaires saw that the traitors were led by a Fallen Angel calling himself Pythea. Enraged by their brethren fighting alongside the fallen, many of the Bloodmoon Legionnaires stopped controlling their Dark Devouring and chose to embrace it instead. These warriors were severed from their squads and became independent operators known as the Moritats. With these brutal and hungry Moritats at their side, the loyalist Bloodmoon Legionnaires fell upon their traitorous kin and their Fallen Angel leader like a whirlwind of blood and fire. Carving a bloody path through their treacherous brothers, the loyalist Bloodmoon Legionnaires eventually wiped out the traitors. However, the foul Fallen Angel was still at large on their homeworld. Deciding to give him the brutal death he deserved, the Bloodmoon Legionnaires sent the very first Chief Moritat, Zachaeus, to hunt for the Fallen Angel. Eventually found by Zachaeus, Pythea was no match for the crazed Moritat and fell before he even realized it. In his dying moments, he watched in horror as Zachaeus crouched and began dining upon his flesh in the most brutal fashion. Though victorious, this heresy reduced the Bloodmoon Legion to less than half of their initial strength. However the Bloodmoon Legion had learned a valuable lesson from this Heresy: The Fallen were not to be ignored any longer, they were to be hunted and slaughtered without a single shred of mercy. Notable Campaigns *'Bloodied Heresy (Unknown Date.M37): '''Almost half of the Bloodmoon Legion renounced their vows to the Emperor and followed the Fallen Angel called Pythea in a civil war against their loyalist brethren. Though the loyalists succeeded with their newly-found Moritats, they were left severely undermanned. This Heresy caused the remaining Bloodmoon Legion forces to swear that, from now on, they would hunt down the Fallen religiously and give them no quarter once they found them. * '''Compliance of Joqua IV (892.M38): '''The Bloodmoon Legion's 4th and 5th Companies deploy to bring the newly-found planet of Joqua IV and its people into Imperial Compliance. * '''Siege Of Gryvaht (324.M39): '''The Skullbearer forces of the Bloodmoon Legion, alongside the Chapter's 3rd Company, fights the Iron Warriors on the Shrine World of Gryvath. This battle is the first time the Moritats are deployed since the Bloodied Heresy, and they do short work of the sons of Perturabo. * '''Battle Of Eternal Fires (921.M39): '''The Bloodmoon Legion Ravenwing and Skullbearers are deployed against the Fallen Angels Warband called "Sons of the Inferno." Though victorious against their enemies, the Fallen they capture do not give in and are eaten alive by the Moritats. * '''War of Fallen Angels (472.M40): '''The Moritats are deployed on the Prison World of Larates IV in a search-and-kill mission against the Fallen Angels on the planet. Though successful, the Moritats leave a mountain of bodies behind them and it takes more than the desirable amount of time for these dark deeds to be cleaned up. * '''The Black Assault (875.M40): '''The entire Bloodmoon Legion Chapter stands against the Black Legion forces trying to take over the Chapter's homeworld of Laralia Prime. * '''Battle Of Sluq (024.M41): '''The Bloodmoon Legion Fourth Company falls upon the traitorous Hive World of Sluq. * '''13th Black Crusade (999.M41): '''The entire Bloodmoon Legion Chapter stands against the Chaos Space Marine forces assaulting Cadia. Every single Moritat the Chapter has to offer is fielded against the Black Legion during this war and, though successful, the Chapter is forced to evacuate when the Heretic Astartes begin overwhelming their ground forces. * '''Indomitus Crusade (112.M41): '''The Bloodmoon Legion, bolstered in strength by the newly-revealed Primaris Space Marines, join the Indomitus Crusade on the side of the newly resurrected Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman. Chapter Homeworld Laralia Prime is the homeworld of the Bloodmoon Legion. A sandy desert lit by a harsh red sun. Tall mountains rise towards the sky. The local plants are purple sponges and a constant wind whips around the planet. There are frequent shooting stars and the air pressure is very high compared to that of Terra. Chapter Recruitment Though they mainly recruit from their homeworld of Laralia Prime, the Chapter also recruits from their various recruiting worlds around the Imperium Representatives of the Blood Legion visit each recruiting world once within a normal human's lifetime, and take the strongest juveniles from the population. Each Aspirant is thoroughly screened, and from the moment he is accepted into the Chapter as a Neophyte Space Marine, his past becomes irrelevant. Once the recruit is accepted he will undergo the normal rites to become a Space Marine. However, should he fail, his mind will be wiped clean and his body converted into that of a Servitor, the mindless cybernetic automatons that carry out the labourious tasks of the Chapter. If his body is unfit for such tasks however, he will simply become food for the Astartes of the Chapter. Like their parent Chapter, the Bloodmoon Legion does not make use of human Chapter Serfs or bondsmen, only Servitors, as they fear that human serfs could be compromised to reveal all of the Chapter's secrets. Chapter Gene-Seed Originating from the gene-seed of the Dark Angels Chapter, the Bloodmoon Legion is devoid of any physical mutations and have all Astartes organs intact. However, they bear a curse only known to themselves and the Inquisition. Called the "Dark Devouring," this gene-seed defect causes the Astartes of the Bloodmoon Legion to have an insatiable craving for flesh, whether it is the flesh of the foe or the friend. This gene-flaw, as it may lead the Chapter to its death if found, is hidden from all but the Inquisition and the Bloodmoon Legion. Chapter Beliefs As Sons of the Lion, the Bloodmoon Legion have a burning hatred for the Fallen and the dark deeds they have committed. To a Bloodmoon Legionnaire, the Fallen are inhuman scum who should be wiped off of the face of the galaxy not for simply being sinners, but also for sullying the good name of the 1st Legion and their successors. The Bloodmoon Legion also holds their Primarch, Lion El'Jonson, in an extremely high regard to the point that their adoration for the Lion may be considered deification. The Bloodmoon Legion believes that, out of all the Primarchs, Lion El'Jonson was the greatest and strongest of them all and, ever since the return of Roboute Guilliman, hope that their Primarch, too, will return to lead them once again. Their deification of the Lion is also connected to their beliefs relating to the Dark Devouring. Punisher-Chaplains of the Bloodmoon Legion tell their Brother Astartes that the Dark Devouring is not a curse they were given because of when they were found, but rather the Lion himself testing the Chapter. Believing the test will end once they prove to their Gene-Sire that their faith and loyalty is greater than the faith and loyalty of any other son of the Lion, the Bloodmoon Legion fights with utmost fury and zeal. The Chapter also believes that every single Bloodmoon Legionnaire, even the terrifying and demented Moritats, are warriors blessed with a test no other Chapter could bear going through. Personality wise, the Bloodmoon Legion is very melancholic yet capable of gallows humor and its Battle Brothers are prone to sardonic banter and bleak irony. Though capable of enjoying themselves in conversations with fellow Astartes or even mortals, the Bloodmoon Legion instead chooses to cut conversations short to prevent their Dark Devouring from getting the best of them. Chapter Organization Companies Specialist Formations Moritats Named after the suicidal lone operators of the Legiones Astartes, Moritats are unique specialists within the ranks of the Bloodmoon Legion. Similar to the Blood Angels' Death Company Marines, the Moritats are brutal warriors with very little interest in self-perseverance. Succumbing to the Dark Devouring and fighting for nothing but the flesh of their victims, Moritats are often employed as efficient shock assault troops. Deployed only when the Chapter faces its greatest enemies, Moritats are kept locked away in Moritat Towers, the darkest part of the Bloodmoon Legion's Fortress Monastery in their homeworld of Laralia Prime. However, there is one Moritat who is allowed to roam freely: the '''Chief Moritat.' The most satisfied and controlled warrior among the Moritats, the Chief Moritat is the one that takes care of the Moritats in the Moritat Towers and decides when they should be let out to wage war against the enemies of man. The current one, Alucard Heinker, is thought to be the greatest Chief Moritat the Bloodmoon Legion has ever had and, although he is cocky and arrogant, he is a well-respected member of the Chapter. Deathwatch Service Due to their curse and deal with the Inquisition, the Bloodmoon Legion rarely sends Astartes to join the forces of the Deathwatch. However, those who are sent are only the most collected members of the Chapters: Bloodmoon Legionnaires that are able to keep their Dark Devouring in check better than others. Ironically enough, Alucard Heinker was a member of the Deathwatch before he joined the ranks of the Moritats. Chapter Combat Doctrine Though the Bloodmoon Legionnaires seem both competent and familiar with armoured vehicles, the core of their tactics rely on large detachments of mobile Space Marine heavy infantry. In this way, the Bloodmoon Legionnaires make use of the bloody prowess of their combat brethren to carry the day in battle. The Bloodmoon Legionnaires often endeavour to be the initiator of combat actions and prefer not to fight on the defensive. Tactical operations often begin with a Battle Company using its integrated Scout Marine forces and other reconnaissance units such as Land Speeder and Bike Squads to probe enemy positions and identify weak points and any target with strategic value. Once identified, the main Bloodmoon forces hit these points with overwhelming attacks, eschewing preparatory bombardments or armoured spearheads in favour of complete and overwhelming surprise. They may use Drop Pods, Thunderhawks, or massed teleportation to make these attacks, and the assaulting forces are often a mix of Tactical and Assault Marines, as well as Skullbearer Veterans. Depending on the success of these assaults, the Bloodmoon Legionnaires usually follow two responses. If the targeted positions prove well-defended, the Bloodmoon Legionnaires withdraw. These withdrawals happen almost as quickly as the prior assault, and the Bloodmoon Legionnaires fade from the battlefield like ghosts. They patiently re-evaluate the strength of the enemy positions, then launch another lightning assault at a different point they perceive to be weak. Eventually, one of these assaults succeeds, and then the Bloodmoon Legionnaires press the attack to the hilt. Once they commit fully, they dig deep into the enemy's vitals, endeavouring to do as much damage as possible (especially to vulnerable rear areas), as quickly as possible. At this point, the full fury of the Bloodmoon Legionnaires is all too apparent, and little survives this stage of the assault. The Bloodmoon Legionnaires prefer fighting at close range, either attacking with point-blank weapons fire, or in melee when they have broken through the enemy line. Notable Bloodmoon Legionnaires * Talion the Third: '''The current Lord Commander of the Bloodmoon Legion. Befitting a son of The Lion, Talion the Third is righteous and values order and rules above all else. He takes his job as Lord Commander very seriously and showcases this when discussing matters with his Inner Circle. Because of the Bloodied Heresy, he considers effort most important and he is a hard worker, believing that one can achieve anything through it. Fittingly for his role, he often takes up and views himself as nothing less than a leader. However, he often isn't taken very seriously — due to his extreme dedication to studying and proper conduct, he lacks the ability to hold normal conversations with his fellow Astartes. Another thing worthy of note about Talion the Third is his size. Almost as tall as an Indomitus Terminator with his armor on, Talion the Third is rather gigantic for an Astartes. This trait of his has not gone without The Third's notice however, as he jokingly calls his brothers "little." * '''Alucard Heinker: '''The current Chief Moritat of the Bloodmoon Legion. Cocky, arrogant and egotistical, many believe him to be the exact opposite of Talion. While Talion values order and rules, Alucard considers disorder and freedom to be the greatest things an Astartes can witness. However, he is not the complete opposite of Talion in combat prowess. If Talion is the hammer of the Bloodmoon Legion, then Alucard is their knife, a thrusting point of lethal force that is applied with shocking speed into the foes weakest point. Though Talion and he do not see eye-to-eye on some things, the two still appreciate each other's company due to varying reasons. Despite his personality and position, Alucard is still a worthy strategist and tactician. Under his service, Moritats have proven to be more than effective despite being unleashed less and less with each passing century. Despite appearing young and quite handsome, Alucard Heinker has a voice raspier than that of a Dreadnought. Chapter Fleet * ''Sweet Ruin'' (Battle Barge) -'Flagship of the Bloodmoon Legion. * 'The Trump Card (Battle Barge)' * 'Litany of Hate (Battle Barge)' * 'Slaughter (Strike Cruiser)' * 'Trial of Dawn (Strike Cruiser)' * 'Bloody Blessing (Strike Cruiser)' * 'Bloodmoon's Tutoring (Strike Cruiser)' * 'The Lion's Vengeance (Strike Cruiser)' * 'Fiery Fury (Strike Cruiser)' * 'Burning Desire (Strike Cruiser)' * 'The Outrider (Strike Cruiser)' * 'Cause for Despair (Strike Cruiser)' * 'Blood of The Worthy (Strike Cruiser)' * 'Fear (Strike Cruiser)' * 'Remorse (Strike Cruiser)' Chapter Relics * 'The Death Mask: Given to the Chief Moritat of the Bloodmoon Legion, this helmet originally belonged to Zachaeus, the very first Chief Moritat of the Bloodmoon Legion. Having played an influential role during the Bloodied Heresy, Chief Moritat Zachaeus led brutal guerilla campaigns against his traitorous brothers with his Moritats and carved a bloody path to the Fallen Angel known as Pythea. His tactics were so gruesome that the Dreadnoughts who watched him fight claim that he shed blood "in such volumes that all one could see was red." It is said that the wearer of this helmet, no matter who they may be, are given the brutal strength and speed of Chief Moritat Zachaeus. This relic is currently carried into battle by Chief Moritat Alucard Heinker. * ''Sword of A Thousand Desperations'': An elegant yet brutal Master-Crafted Power Sword, this weapon of war was once wielded by Talion the First, a former Lord Commander of the Bloodmoon Legion who met his end at the hands of the Fallen Angel Pythea during the atrocity known as the Bloodied Heresy. Shining with the blue all Power Swords shine with, the Sword of A Thousand Desperations is inherited by all Lord Commanders considered as great as Talion the First, alongside the name of Talion of course. Offering swift yet brutal strikes, the Sword of A Thousand Desperations is a relic unlike any other. * ''Mary'': A Master-Crafted Storm Bolter, once wielded by a Skullbearer Commander whose name has been long forgotten. For unexplained reasons, this Storm Bolter in particular resulted in its wielder exhibiting, to quote, "unreasonable behavior." Given to the Watch Fortress Ericho by Chief Moritat Zachaeus, the delivery of this weapon coincided with the happening of the cryptic event known as the "Bloodied Heresy." * ''The Lion's Tears'': These twin, Master-Crafted Bolters are Chief Moritat Alucard Heinker's weapons of choice, and for good reason. Named after the tears their Primarch wept when the foul Luther betrayed the First Legion, these Bolters are always loaded with Kraken Predator Rounds to ensure that the foe dies a terrible death. Unlike other relics of the Chapter, the Lion's Tears are rather basic in appearance. Due to the promise Talion the Third made to Alucard Heinker, these weapons will be inherited by the next Chief Moritat alongside the Death Mask. * ''The Bloodmoon Scrolls'': Akin to mix of the Codex Astartes and a history book from Old Earth, the Bloodmoon Scrolls is a book in which the history of the Bloodmoon Legion and the tactical advice of its Inner Circles throughout the years are contained. Examples of history include the founding of the Chapter, the first time the Chapter realized it was cursed (which, in the Bloodmoon Scrolls, is referred to as '''The Horrific Realization) and the Bloodied Heresy. The tactical advice of the Chapters various Commanders and Lord Commanders is also included in the Bloodmoon Scrolls, including the declaration of the forming of the Moritarium and the infamous "..when all hope is gone" quote by Lord Talion the First. Allies The Unforgiven (Dark Angels & Their Successors): Being a part of the Unforgiven themselves, the Bloodmoon Legion maintains close ties with other sons of the Lion. Though not keen on revealing their Dark Devouring to them, the Bloodmoon Legion still allies with their gene-kin to hunt down the treacherous Fallen. Unlike the rest of the Unforgiven however, the Bloodmoon Legion does not deem the Fallen worthy of saving and will seek to bleed information out of them and execute them rather than make them "repent." Though this has led to the Bloodmoon Legion becoming a controversial figure among the Unforgiven, their loyalty to the Unforgiven's cause and vigilance makes them more than worthy of being counted among the sons of Lion 'el Jonson. The God Emperor's Holy Inquisition (Radicals) Though not 'allies' per se, the Bloodmoon Legion maintains very close ties with the radical wings of the Inquisition due to an ancient deal between the two organizations: If the Inquisition does everything in its power to keep the Dark Devouring a secret, the Bloodmoon Legion will do everything in its power to assist the radicals of the Inquisition whenever possible. Though this relationship with the Inquisition has caused unrest among the Unforgiven due to the knowledge the Bloodmoon Legion has on the fallen, no one knows whether the Bloodmoon Legion has given up these secrets to the Inquisition as a part of their pact or not. Enemies The Fallen Angels Like all members of the Unforgiven, the Bloodmoon Legion hates its traitorous kin with a burning passion. The Chapter, though originally lacking in this matter, now relentlessly hunts their misguided kin across the galaxy, giving them no quarter whenever they find them. Unlike their fellow Unforgiven however, the Bloodmoon Legion believes the fallen to be below repenting and choose to instead bleed the Fallen dry of information before killing them. Though this has led to the Bloodmoon Legion becoming a controversial figure among the Unforgiven, their loyalty to the Unforgiven's cause and vigilance makes them more than worthy of being counted among the sons of Lion 'el Jonson. Ebon Knights After the successful conclusion of the Crimson Blade Campaign, the Ebon Knights were no longer considered a part of the Dark Angels lineage. The Dark Angels' Supreme Grand Master issued an Edict of Obliteration and ordered all contributions by the Ebon Knights to be excised from the official record. They would no longer be officially recognised as one of the Unforgiven -- they would henceforth be referred to as the 'Forgotten'. The Bloodmoon Legion, unlike their gene-kin, treat the Ebon Knights with cold hatred rather than mere indifference. Believing the Ebon Knights to have betrayed the holy cause of hunting the Fallen across the galaxy, the Bloodmoon Legion not only disowned the Ebon Knights but also declared them to be enemies of the Chapter almost equal to the accursed Fallen Angels. Though the Ebon Knights received praise from Lord Commander Roboute Guilliman and even some of the Unforgiven Chapters, the Bloodmoon Legion refuses to give even the slightest of admiration to the Chapter and hopes that they never return to the ranks of the Unforgiven. Notable Quotes By the Bloodmoon Legion Feel free to add your own! About the Bloodmoon Legion Feel free to add your own! Category:Imperium Category:Dark Angels Successors Category:21st Founding Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters